poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Possessed Toy Fight
This is how Possessed Toy Fight goes in Ultimate Hero Alliance: The Last Knight. toys around them come to life Dreadwing: GUYS! We have a situation here! looks at the toys. Quintessa's voice speaks through them Quintessa: (voice) Like my new army, heroes? Dreadwing: That's the best you can do, Quintessa? Quintessa: (voice) Just wait until you see what these little guys have in store. evilly song "Night Falls" starts playing Heroes: Watch your back, watch your back, watch your back, watch your back~ We can counter their attack~ Hit them 'til the armor cracks~ Dreadwing: This could get a little sticky~ How to win this battle could be tricky~ But I know the best way~ Fall back let me lead, you hold the line~ And we'll bring them to their knees~ Buzz Lightyear: Swords in the air if you're with me~ They got us outnumbered one to fifty~ But victory is ours~ 'Cause I got a strategy, you take the left~ And the rest of you can follow me (uh uh)~ This is my crew~ Dreadwing: Well this is my squad~ Buzz Lightyear: This is my turf~ Bumblebee: Oh my gosh, look guys~ We've got bigger fish to fry~ Put your differences aside~ 'Cause right now we're on the same side~ Until the night falls, everyone~ Heroes: We'll stay together 'til the battle is done~ Watch your back, watch your back~ Watch your back, watch your back~ We can counter their attack~ Hit 'em 'til the armor cracks~ Until the night falls, we're aligned~ It doesn't mean that we're on the same side~ Watch your back, watch your back~ Watch your back, watch your back~ Hit 'em hard and hit 'em fast~ They're too heavy to react~ This situation's getting kinda heavy~ Hold your weapons tight keep 'em steady~ 'Cause if we stick together we can make it out alive~ I'll cause a distraction, you attack them from the side~ All my soldiers stand at the ready~ We can cut 'em up like confetti~ We'll hit 'em from the front, you counter from behind~ Don't forget the fate of Auradon's on the line~ This is all out war, they got us outnumbered~ The way the swords clash is the sound of the thunder~ And we are not going under, we will never run for cover~ We battle for the victory and ride for each other~ Until the night falls everyone~ We'll stay together 'til the battle is done~ Back to back, back to back~ Back to back, back to back~ We can counter their attack~ Hit 'em 'til the armor cracks~ Buzz Lightyear: Until the night falls, we're aligned~ Dreadwing and Buzz: It doesn't mean that we're on the same side~ Heroes: Back to back, back to back~ Back to back, back to back~ Hit 'em hard and hit 'em fast~ They're too heavy to react~ Suit of armor strong and true~ Make this metal bust a move!~ Until the night falls, you can trust~ I'm gonna help you win this battle because~ I got your back, got your back~ Got your back, got your back~ All for one and that's a fact~ Night fall pitch black~